SARANGHAE
by KkamjongWhite
Summary: krishun - boyslove - crack pairs - exoff


Title : Saranghae

Cast : kris, sehun, other

Pair : krishun,

Genre : tentukan sendiri ...

TYPOS bertebaran

.

.

.

.

.

"Kamu yakin gak mau ikut aku cek kesehatan?" tanya seorang lelaki yang berkulit putih, hidung mancung dan mata yang sipit. Menurutku lelaki ini sangat tampan hingga banyak yeoja dan namja yang menyukainya. Apalagi dengan postur tubuh ideal serta badannya yang tinggi, "iya kris. Aku rasa aku gak perlu cek gitu-gituan deh" Kataku menjawab pertanyaan lelaki yang sering di panggil Kris atau wu yifan.

. Oh iya, perkenalkan nama ku Oh sehun. Aku sering di panggil sehun atau Sehunie.

"Tapi hun kemarin itu kamu muntah darah" balas kris sambil memberikan wajah yang sendu dan menatapku. "Lah trus?" balasku dengan wajah yang biasa saja. "sehun please mau ya?" Katanya memohon kepada ku. Rasanya tak tega melihatnya berkata seperti itu. Akhirnya aku ucapkan kata "iya aku mau" agar dia tidak menampakkan wajah yang sendu menyiksa batin ku "fiuh.. nah gitu kek. Kan aku jadi lega " katanya sambil tersenyum. Rasanya senang sekali melihatnya tersenyum. Aku pun membalas senyumnya. "ya udah yuk"katanya mengajakku sambil meraih tangan ku. "ayo" kataku sambil berjalan beiringan masuk ke dalam mobil

.

.

.

Kris pun mendaftarkan namaku di pendaftaran pasien. Aku dan Kris pun duduk di ruang tunggu sembari menunggu namaku disebut. Dia memegang tanganku erat, sangat erat. Aku merasa sangat-sangat nyaman bila di sampingnya. Aku tersenyum dan dia melirikku. Dia pun ikut tersenyum dan dia perlahan melihatku.

Menyadari kalau aku juga ikut melihatnya, dia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Aku pun juga melakukan hal yang sama. Takut rasanya melihat dia lagi. Tapi, perlahan namun pasti kami saling berpandangan. Yah... aku tersenyum dan dia tersenyum. Waktu rasanya terhenti. Degup jantung ini serasa sangat cepat dan bahkan rasanya ingin copot. Kami saling berpandangan saling tersenyum dan saling berpegangan tangan.

perlahan ku dengar sayup-sayup namaku di panggil. "Oh Sehun" kata suster itu berulang kali. Dan yah aku langsung bangun dan mengangkat tangan sambil berkata "Saya sus". Agak sedikit malu rasanya aku tidak menyadari kalau namaku di panggil oleh suster itu. Semua mata tertuju padaku dan Kris.

.

.

.

"Ya sudah mari masuk" Kata suster itu mempersilahkan kami masuk. Aku menahan Kris di ruang tunggu. "jangan ikut. Biar aku aja" Kata ku. "kenapa? Aku juga mau menemani kamu" katanya bertanya. "aku mau empat mata saja. Aku dan dokter" kata ku memperjelas maksud ku. "Aku bisa tutup mata ku" katanya memberi solusi. "ih masih aja becanda" Ringisku kepada Kris. Dan dengan terpaksa dia menungguku di luar. 

Aku pun di periksa oleh dokter. Kemudian kami berbicara untuk mengambil kesimpulan. "sudah berapa lama anda mengalami muntah darah saat terbatuk?" Tanya dokter itu kepada ku "kira-kira sudah sekitar 3 hari yang lalu dok. Apa yang terjadi dengan saya?" Rasa penasaran pun menguasai benakku.

Seketika kulihat wajah dokter tersebut tegang beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab. " Anda mengalami-" dokter tersebut diam sejenak dan menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya "Hati anda mengalami kerusakan" Jelasnya.

"APAAA?" saat itu juga tubuhku merasa lemas, jantungku berasa berhenti berdetak saat mendengar kata dokter tersebut. "tapi bagaimana bisa dok? Bagaimana bisa hati saya mengalami kerusakan?" . tanyaku pada dokter tersebut. "itu bisa saja terjadi, jika anda tidak mengatur cara makan anda dan juga tidak menjaga kesehatan anda" . " lantas bagaimana caranya agar saya bisa sembuh dok? Bagaimana ?" tanyaku sambil berusaha menahan buliran bening yang siap jatuh kapan saja. "anda harus segera melakukan operasi , sehun-shi itu adalah cara terbaik".

"operasi?" seketika saat itu juga buliran bening berlomba-lomba mengalir dikedua pipiku. Sungguh tak sanggup aku mendengarnya.

"iya Hati anda harus segera di operasi. Jika tidak, hidup anda tak akan bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi " Lengkapnya. "Jadi intinya saya harus segera di operasi? Biayanya berapa ya dok?" Tanyaku.

"iya. Sekitar dua puluh lima juta". Katanya menjawab pertanyaanku. "Kapan saya akan di operasi?" tanyaku."secepatnya" Jawabnya. Dari mana aku dapat uang sebanyak itu. Ringisku didalam hati. "trimakasih dok, saya permisi dulu" aku pun pergi meninggalkan dokter itu. Sebelum keluar dari ruangan dokter tersebut, kuusap dahulu air mataku agar kris tidak curiga terhadapku, dan ku hela nafasku sesaat.

Di luar Kris telah menungguku dengan wajah yang bertanya-tanya. "Gimana hun. Apa kata dokter ?" tanyanya sambil menatapku dalam-dalam. "hehehe gak pa-pa kok. Dia bilang it's oke " . kucoba kuat di hadapannya. "bener?" tanyanya meyakinkanku. "iya elah kamu kan bukan siapa-siapanya aku kenpa perhatian banget sih sama aku" Jawabku sambil berjalan.

namun, Kris memegang erat tanganku yang membuatku menghentikan langkahku. "Karena aku sayang sama kamu. Makanya ku perhatian sama kamu" kata-kata itu membuat aku terpaku tak dapat berkutik sedikit pun. Setelah beberapa saat aku pun pergi beranjak tak memperdulikan Kris. Pergi pulang dengan menggunakan taksi. Walau Kris terus memanggilku dari tadi aku tak peduli.

* * *

><p>TBCEND?

INI FF HASIL REMAKE , JADI MAAF KALO JELEK ... RCL PLEASE :)


End file.
